


Revengers

by Franzbibliothek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, ultimate avengers: rise of the black panther, ultimate avengers: the movie
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Ultimate Avengers, no? lucky you, remember that pretty bad direct to video movie based on The Ultimate comics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early 2000s two direct to video movies were released based on Mark Millar's The Ultimates. Also sometime in the 2000s Ron Wasserman created a demo opening for the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes cartoon. I combined these two things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revengers

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was an early (I made it years ago in high school and just dug it up again, while fiddling with my external hard drive) video project I made playing around with speeding up and slowing down video. I learned that this effect should really be used sparingly, but I'm still somewhat proud of this. It took about twice as long to complete than any of the projects I was making at the time.


End file.
